


Slow Burn

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [139]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Obliviousness, POV Simon, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: dark-alice-lilith asked: "Jace/Simon/Maia - “I can’t believe we did this again.”"Simon is too warm. Far too warm.Is this what being in the sunlight for other vampires is like?he wonders.Like being roasted alive?He tries to kick the blankets off, but one of his legs is trapped; when he tries to kick the blanket off with his other leg, he finds that the blanket is also trapped by something, keeping it firmly in place.‘Stop moving,’ a voice, gravely from sleep, mumbles behind him.





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Simon is too warm. Far too warm. _Is this what being in the sunlight for other vampires is like?_ he wonders. _Like being roasted alive?_ He tries to kick the blankets off, but one of his legs is trapped; when he tries to kick the blanket off with his other leg, he finds that the blanket is also trapped by something, keeping it firmly in place.

‘Stop moving,’ a voice, gravely from sleep, mumbles behind him.

It takes a moment before Simon figures out the source of that voice. It’s Jace, who is pressed against his back, one arm loosely wrapped around Simon’s chest, and one of his legs hooked around Simon’s, trapping it.

Simon stops moving as the events of the night before come flooding back. He and Jace kept Maia company till the end of her shift at the Hunter’s Moon, and then they came back to his place. They listened to music, played some card games, that eventually, inevitable, turned into strip poker. Strip poker ended when Simon and Jace lost the last of their clothes, and tried to wrestle them back from Maia. They didn’t get them back, instead Maia lost the last of her clothes, too.

‘I can’t believe we did this again,’ Simon groans. Over the last couple weeks the three of them ending up in bed together has become a bit of habit. He manoeuvres himself onto his back under huffed out protests from Jace, and stares at the ceiling like it can tell him _why_ this keeps happening.

‘I can,’ Jace says. ‘I’m irresistible.’

Simon turns his head to look at Jace, and snorts. Jace’s hair is an absolute disaster. It’s standing up on end from sleep, and from it repeatedly being tugged on and mussed up the night before. He has to admit to himself that Jace’s sleepy eyes and grin, and the golden scruff dusting his cheeks are adorable, though.

‘Ha!’ Maia snorts from Simon’s other side. ‘Exactly what part of you is irresistible?’

‘My abs,’ Jace says confidently. ‘And my roguish charms.’

Maia snorts again, prompting Jace to clamber over Simon, almost elbowing him in the nose and ignoring his protests, so he can get to Maia. He plants his hands by her shoulders and hovers over her, legs still tangled with Simon’s.

‘For all your protests, here you are,’ he says.

‘And here your morning breath is,’ Maia counters, pulling a face and pushing Jace away.

Simon laughs as a blush creeps up Jace’s cheeks. But being a little embarrassed has never stopped Jace. He slides one of his hands down Maia’s side.

‘No,’ Maia breathes out, trying to scramble away, but it’s too late.

Simon just manages to roll out of reach when Jace starts tickling her, and Maia starts flailing around, trying to get Jace off of her. Their shrieks and giggles are almost deafening. Simon thinks that maybe he should come to Maia’s aid, having been on her side of a tickle fight with Jace more than once, when she finally gets a leg wrapped around Jace’s hip and a good grip on his shoulder, and flips him on his back, onto the mattress. She straddles him, pinning his hands by his head.

‘Now what are you going to do?’ she asks. Her voice is low, almost threatening.

‘Nothing,’ Jace grins. He lets his eyes slide down Maia’s naked body. ‘I kinda like it here.’

Simon sits up against the headboard, content to wait and see where this is going.

Where it’s going is nowhere when Maia lowers here head to Jace’s neck, and winces. Simon freezes, and from the corner of his eye, he can see Jace doing the same.

‘Shit. I think I pulled something last night.’

She sits up and rubs a hand over her left thigh, a pained expression on her face. Jace sits up too, and gently prods her thigh with his fingers, asking her where exactly it hurts. His brow is contracted in worry and concentration, and something in Simon’s chest melts, then tightens.

‘I think I have an ice-pack in the freezer,’ he says. He squeezes Maia’s ankle. ‘Would that help?’

‘It can’t hurt,’ Maia says. She carefully moves off Jace, who has a firm grip on her waist so she won’t have to put any weight on her hurt leg.

A private smile on his lips, Simon moves off the bed and into a pair of boxers. With the murmur of Jace and Maia’s conversation behind him as he walks to the small kitchenette, he can easily believe they did this again, and knows that it won’t be the last time they do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
